Sanando el corazón
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Post-manga. Al enfocar su mirar dorado en la pequeña presencia, una sensación de debilidad pasó por su cuerpo. Aunque no era quién recordaba -o al menos no en tamaño-, el olor de jazmines y los ojos chocolates brillantes la delataban. Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños', del foro ¡Siéntate! .


**Sanando el corazón  
**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Situación:** Los protagonistas como niños.

 **Summary: Post-manga.** Al enfocar su mirar dorado en la pequeña presencia, una sensación de debilidad pasó por su cuerpo. Aunque no era quién recordaba - _o al menos no en tamaño-_ , el olor de jazmines y los ojos chocolates brillantes la delataban.

 _«Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!', del foro ¡Siéntate!»._ Del cual podrán encontrar el sexy link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **One-shot**

Exterminar un monstro y volver a la aldea. Eso era todo lo que tenían que hacer; sin embargo, los planes siempre resultaban extendiéndose porque Kagome tenía esa naturaleza humana innata que la empujaba a hacer cosas de forma imprudente. Como meterse a un lago del que claramente brotaba una energía sobrenatural. Y no es que él _estuviera observándola bañarse,_ solo se preocupaba porque no le sucediera nada.

De un saltó, entró en el lago, sabiendo de sobra que más que parecer un héroe, sería calificado como un pervertido. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No veía rastro de la mujer y con el pasar de los segundos el oxígeno que brotaba del interior de las aguas se reducía a pequeñas burbujas. Al entrar, sintió ser jalado al exterior y una corriente de energía recorrerle el cuerpo. Con esfuerzo se adentró más en las oscuras aguas y a la distancia pudo observarla inconsciente.

Una luz enceguecedora los envolvió cuando pudo tomar la mano femenina y entonces perdió la conciencia.

 _La próxima vez, haría acopio de su razón y no se dejaría llevar por los ojos suplicantes de Kagome._

[…]

Una suave caricia se sintió sobre sus orejas caninas, produciéndole una sensación de satisfacción y un dulce tarareo infantil sonaba continuamente a su lado, provocando que no quisiera abrir sus ojos. Era uno de esos sueños que le venían arrancando sonrisas las últimas noches. El sonido del viento era delicado y su presencia tibia y gratificante; las sombras de los arboles le brindaban la protección suficiente para los rayos del sol y los olores suaves lo adormecían. _¿Cuándo fue lo última vez que tuvo aquellas sensaciones?_

Suspiró y se acomodó sobre su lugar. Un estornudo se hizo presente rompiendo el ambiente pacífico y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. _¿Qué había pasado?_ Con impresión abrió sus ojos. _¡Eso no era un sueño! ¡En sus sueños no había estornudos!_

Ahora, siendo más consciente de la realidad, podía sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo y el oxígeno apenas pasaba a sus pulmones con normalidad. Se sentó observando su alrededor. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la preocupación al recordar el episodio en el lago.

—¡Kagome! —gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo extraña su voz y los movimientos torpes.

—¿Me llamas a mí? — preguntó una voz tras suyo, haciéndolo voltear bruscamente de la impresión. Al enfocar su mirar dorado en la pequeña presencia, una sensación de debilidad pasó por su cuerpo. Aunque no era quién recordaba - _o al menos no en tamaño-_ , el olor de jazmines y los ojos chocolates brillantes la delataban.

—¿A quién más voy a llamar? — preguntó de forma sarcástica, levantándose del lugar para tener una percepción más amplia. Un temblor se apoderó de sus manos, al notar que su altura no era la esperada, ni su voz. — ¡Pero qué demonios! — exclamó observando los pies y las manos.

—No tienes que ser grosero. — dijo la niña aún sentada sobre el pasto, observándolo con sorpresa.

—¡Keh! — le respondió cruzándose de brazos, mientras que su vista se deslizaba por el lugar con precaución. _¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y dónde estaba el lago? ¿Quién los había sacado? ¿Por qué ahora tenían una apariencia infantil?_

—¡Se mueven! — expresó la infante, con una sonrisa sobre los labios, mientras se levantaba con emoción de su lugar y se lanzaba sin permiso a sus orejas perrunas.

 _De tal madre, tal hija._

[…]

En el transcurso de la mañana había descubierto dos cosas. La primera era que Kagome no recordaba nada de su vida después de los nueve años y alegaba tener nueve años; y la segunda, que la niña que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tenía muchos miedos.

Sin embargo, _no temía enfrentarlo._

—¡¿Eres un perro?! — preguntó por enésima vez, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—¡No lo soy! — respondió exasperado. Por más que quisiera tener paciencia, le era imposible. Se encontraba perdido, sin entender el porqué de la situación y la noche llegaría y con ella los demonios. Ser niño lo hacía débil y torpe. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a una pequeña Kagome?

—¡Si lo eres! — terqueó.

—¡No lo soy!

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste tras la rama? — cuestionó, enseñándole el palo en su mano

—Fue instinto. — respondió, mientras que analizaba el camino a seguir.

—¡Entonces si eres un perro! — afirmó contenta.

—¡Ka – go – me! — arrastró su nombre, siéndole imposible concentrarse.

—¡Pe – rri – to! — imitó su forma de hablar de manera jocosa.

—¡Eres imposible! — expresó, dándole la espalda.

—Espera… — le pidió de forma tímida, tomándolo por la manga.

—Tenemos que salir lo más pronto de este lugar. — comentó, sin detenerse a mirarle. — No puedo esperarte. — estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y autocontrol. ¡Sentía que estaban dando vueltas! Tenía la sensación de que ese lugar ya lo habían pasado, pero estaría completamente seguro de no ser porque Kagome lo desconcentraba cada que podía con sus preguntas absurdas.

La niña se detuvo, y le dio una mirada furiosa.

—¡No seas maleducado! — dijo, molesta e inflando sus cachetes. — Siéntate y hablemos — pidió.

 _Y como detestó que el hechizo hiciera efecto y su cabeza diera contra el suelo._

[…]

Había algo que Inuyasha detestaba más que tener el olor de la sangre impregnada en sus garras, y eso era el olor salado de las lágrimas de una mujer, o en este caso de una niña. Bajó del árbol, apreciando que la investigación le resultó infructuosa. Entre más buscaba, más se perdía en el espesor de lo que parecía un infinito bosque.

Siendo cuidadoso, se acercó al pequeño cuerpo infantil y sin hacer ruido se paró al frente de la niña. Posó con ternura una de sus manos sobre la cabeza femenina y acarició los cabellos azabaches. Un respingo salió de los labios de la niña y con lentitud subió la mirada. El aguaso chocolate hizo contacto con el temeroso dorado. Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa, transmitiéndole que todo estaría bien, pero ella no hacía más que llorar.

—¿Qué te… ?— no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, cuando unos pequeños brazos se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza.

—¡Lo siento! — le pidió con la voz quebrada. Por instinto, el mitad-demonio trasladó sus manos a los hombros de Kagome y con ellas empezó a palmear la delicada espalda.

—No hay porque disculparse. — le dijo con la voz suave.

—Pero te mandé al suelo. — susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo. — Pensé que te irías sin mí. — agregó, sintiendo como el corazón de ambos se encogía.

—No iría a ningún lado sin ti. — aseguró, aminorando de esta forma los sollozos de la pequeña en sus brazos.

 _Kagome cargaba con muchos miedos, entre ellos el miedo a quedarse sola._

[…]

El sendero era largo, pero sabía que este los llevaría a una aldea. Podía escuchar en el viento los sonidos de los niños riendo, el olor del pescado cocinándose y el humo de las fogatas perder vista sobre las nubes.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas, y esforzándose por seguirle el paso al niño.

—Aún no puedo comprender eso. — respondió Inuyasha de forma simple, deseando ser más rápido para poder resguardarse antes de que anocheciera.

—¿Crees volveremos a ver a nuestros padres? — era inocente, tierna y desentendida del mundo. Inuyasha no pudo reclamarlo.

—Estoy seguro que te esperan ansiosos en casa. — no podía ser duro con ella, tenía que evitar tocar la susceptibilidad a la que estaba expuesta a tan temprana edad. Era delicada, pequeña y sensible.

—¡Mi mamá debe estar preocupada! — exclamó, haciendo memoria. — El abuelo tal vez estará diciendo que me comió un demonio y Sota… — pausó, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Debe estar llorando porque no llegas. — una sonrisa se extendió en los labios femeninos. — ¿Y tu papá? — pudo intuir que hizo una pregunta imprudente, porque los pasos de Kagome mermaron.

—No ha vuelto de su viaje hace dos semanas. — dijo con la cabeza baja, moviendo con nerviosismo uno de sus pies. — Mamá dice que se tardará… — agregó — Yo sé que no volverá porque se fue al cielo.

 _Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre el padre de Kagome y se sintió culpable por no haber preguntado nada antes._

[…]

Tuvo miedo. Al ver los niños jugando con la pelota, sus memorias abrieron heridas que creía ya sanadas. Los vio sonreír, correr, saltar y darse palabras de aliento. Quiso retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero los temores le impedían despegar los pies del suelo. Recordaba los rechazos, los golpes, las palabras hirientes y los sollozos de su madre. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Kagome, cuando en sus ojos pasó aquel brillo anhelante? Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, tratando de ahuyentar los demonios de su pasado y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le queda, le dio un pequeño empujón a la niña, para que se animará y se uniera al juego. Entonces, _se sintió solo_.

Los observó jugar rato, y cuando recuperó su valor, dio la espalda a la actividad. Lo mejor sería regresar en la noche.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó una melodiosa voz femenina, mientras que tomaba su mano.

 _Incluso sin sus recuerdos, Kagome no le temía a sus garras._

—A un lugar más tranquilo. — respondió sin ánimos.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Mirar debe ser muy aburrido.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. — comentó, enfrentándola. Una mirada curiosa fue lo que encontró. — Tengo garras — mostró su mano libre. — Y colmillos — estiró una parte de su labio inferior, provocando que la niña se riera. — ¿Qué te da risa?

—Te ves como un payaso. — le explicó, sin poder contener la felicidad

—¿Paya-qué? — nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y menos si se trataba de los juegos de palabras de la femenina.

—Payaso — le repitió y esta vez lo jalo con ella al juego.

—¡Espera! — le pidió.

—No puedo esperarte — expresó ella, imitando su mismo tono de voz cuando el empleó la frase.

—Nos van…

Los niños que divertidos jugaban, cesaron de jugar. Inuyasha tragó duro y quiso huir.

—¿Él puede unirse a jugar? — al menos doce pares de ojos se enfocaron en la niña que portaba yukata rosado pálido. Algunos empezaron a murmurar, pero las palabras no llegaban a sus sentidos.

—¿No es peligroso? — el líder hizo aparición, creándose paso entre los presentes.

—Pues tiene garras y colmillos — dijo de forma simple, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Y sabiendo eso, por qué nos pides que lo dejemos jugar? — la pregunta generó discusión y muchos comenzaron a mirar con despreció y desaprobación.

—Porque tiene orejas. — respondió, para luego hacer el agarre más fuerte sobre su mano masculina. — Y es mi amigo.

 _Su corazón se derritió y supo que, en cualquier época, Kagome siempre lo haría sentir como en casa._

[…]

Se sentía exhausto. Toda la tarde había estado corriendo y saltando. _Divirtiéndose._ Ni siquiera notó cuando el atardecer comenzó a hacer su aparición y los niños se fueron para sus hogares. Kagome era más perezosa y fácil de cansar, por lo cual había optado por descansar en la cabaña de visitantes más temprano. Ahora solo podía observarla dormir profundamente al pie de la fogata. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias. — susurró.

—Así que has sanado. — una voz femenina desconocida se hizo presente en el lugar y a pesar del cansancio, se puso en guardia dejando el cuerpo de Kagome tras suyo.

—¡Muéstrate! — exigió, al no identificar el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar tensarse más.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Despedirme — respondió con una voz jocosa y juvenil la voz.

—¡¿Despedirse?! — preguntó alterado.

—Fuiste atrapado en esta ilusión eterna del sueño jamás cumplido, pero al ser acompañado por esa joven, tu corazón fue salvado. Ella cumplió tu deseo de ser aceptado. — comentó. — podrás salir de esta ilusión al igual que ella.

—¿Y recordaré algo de esto? — la mujer asintió con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando cayó en brazos de Morfeo por segunda vez.

[…]

Una tos profunda lo invadió y tuvo que sentarse al sentir como sus pulmones se quemaban. Una mano golpeó con suavidad su espalda, ayudándolo a recomponerse. La acción tan simple y reconocida lo hizo voltear su rostro asombrado ¡Kagome volvía a ser grande! ¡Y él también! Sin miramientos abrazó a la joven.

—¿Te ha dado fiebre? — la voz de la joven sonaba dudosa y extrañada. Inuyasha envolvió con mayor fuerza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la sacerdotisa. — Creo que me vas a dejar sin aliento. — supuso ella, al sentir el férreo abrazo masculino.

—Gracias por venir y quedarte conmigo — agradeció, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento femeninos; haciendo que los gestos confusos de Kagome se suavizaran y una sonrisa tímida se apropiara de sus labios.

—Es porque me gusta estar a tu lado. — confesó en una sonrisa, devolviendole el abrazo con ternura. — En cualquier tiempo, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier edad. — su voz era suave y tranquilizadora; en ella estaba cargado todo el amor que incondicionalmente le entregaba. — Siempre estaré a tu lado, Inuyasha.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Lo primero que he de decir es que, en Colombia aún sigue siendo 16 de agosto (no me he pasado de la fecha, aunque no me siento satisfecha de estar sobre el tiempo). Los segundo es, que hayan disfrutado esta medio loca historia. Tardé un buen tiempo en plantearla, porque a pesar de tener la idea clara, la situación y el momento en que acontecia no tenía sentido. Por lo menos borré el documento unas tres veces, y con este resultado me siento algo satisfecha.

Ahora... _¿Les gustó? ¿Le faltó algo? ¿Tomates? ¿Patos? ¿Confeti? ¿Reviews?_

Sin más que agradecerles por leer. Me despido.

Vanu-chan

16/08/2017


End file.
